Tim McGee, The Temptress
by Ninjapirate101
Summary: The craving has always been there, lurking in the back of his mind. He'd had it under control, always under control, never allowing it to consume him. For if he let the craving free, he would be afraid of what he would become. Vampire!Tony. Slight McNozzo if you squint.


Warnings: McNozzo if you squint.

Fandom: NCIS!

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS!

* * *

 **Tim McGee, The Temptress**

The craving has always been there, lurking in the back of his mind. He'd had it under control, always under control, never allowing it to consume him. For if he let the craving free, he would be afraid of what he would become.

"Gooood morning, Probie! Have a nice weekend with, Veronica, was it?" Tony DiNozzo chirped as he rounded the bullpen, throwing his backpack down under his desk.

Tim McGee startled at the intrusion of his quiet morning routine. He glanced at the older man and had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Not a hair was out of place. His suit still looked brand freakin' new, not a crinkle to be seen and his hair seemed to be styled ever so carefully. How DiNozzo was able to pull of his look, romance the ladies and get enough sleep to still be a functional human being went right over Tim's head.

At the thought of Veronica, Tim's heart started beating fast, his pulse racing, at the vivid memories of that night and again Saturday morning. It had been awhile, he could admit that, at least to himself, so it felt wonderful to have a reprieve. Veronica was the type of woman you don't bring home to the parents, more Tony's type than his, so it caught him off guard when she ignored Tony and went straight for him last Friday night. He was so caught up thinking about Veronica, he hadn't noticed Tony staring at him like he was a homecooked meal.

Tony could hear Tim's blood pumping from here. Bringing up Veronica was apparently a bad idea if it got Tim this excited. But he wouldn't be himself if he didn't tease the other man, and the last thing he wanted to do today was draw attention.

Tony focused his attention, not on the harmonic sound of the too quick beats of the fresh blood calling to him like rushing water in a desert, but on the hazy screen of his computer, emails droning on down the page. The emails had piled up over the weekend and Gibbs and Kate would be arriving soon. He had to look busy, not crazed.

By the time the rest of his team arrived Tony was ready to bang his head on his desk. When Gibbs first sat down and casually drink his coffee, Tony was on the edge of his seat, waiting for any announcement from Gibbs. After 30 minutes and still no peep, he had resigned to his fate. Tony had hoped for a huge case today, anything to settle his mind. Apparently, it was looking to be a day full of cold cases. Great, just what he needed.

Tony was doing his best to keep his head, staring at his computer until a stifled gasp and the sickly-sweet scent of fresh blood hit his senses. He recognized the clashing sound of a letter opener clanging to the desk below. He let out a strangled groan as he knew exactly who had just hurt themselves. It would be Tim, that temptress.

"I'll be right back to, have to use the restroom." Tim mumbled out and Tony couldn't help the deep breath, tasting the air, as the younger man passed his desk holding his hand tightly to his chest. He could feel his fangs tingling and the headache he had from earlier came back tenfold.

That's it! He can't take this anymore. A small snack wouldn't hurt, right? Just a nibble and he can stop. Tony suddenly stood up and Gibbs raised his eyebrow in question.

"He may need help… those Band-Aids could be tricky to put on with one hand." He couldn't hide the guilty look in his eyes and turned his head towards the bathroom before he saw the suspicion in Gibbs's face.

The door creaked alerting his prey, no his Probie, of someone entering the tiny room. Tim's curses could be heard as he fought the water and bandages, covering Tony's strained pants.

"Hey Tony, do you mind giving me a hand wi-what are you doing?!" Tim squeaked out as Tony was suddenly too close, he seemed to be struggling with himself, with what Tim didn't know. Tim, still clutching tightly to his hand, tilted his head trying to look into Tony's eyes to see what was wrong.

"Hey, Earth to Tony, you OK?" Tim's confusion grew when Tony's quiet words hit his ears.

"I'm hungry." Tim thought that was odd considering they were in a bathroom, but he always knew Tony had his quirks.

"Well if you help me with this Band-Aid, I will happily buy you a Snickers. How does that sound?" He gasped when he saw the two sharp fangs. Oh. He wasn't hungry for Snickers. That's just wonderful, it would be his senior field agent to be a…a…Tim let out a hysterical giggle. His frayed nerves noticed Tony's eyes had changed from his usual bright green to something dark, something wilder. He couldn't breathe, the air stuck in his throat. He had to look away and close his eyes, but not before he thought he saw regret as Tony advanced his fangs coming closer.

His knees buckled underneath him when the pain pierced through him, radiating from his neck. He guessed the old stories were true, disappearing with the romanticizing; being bitten by a…his mind refused to say the word. This totally wasn't happening. Oh God. He didn't want to die. Tim was afraid. He hadn't been this scared since Abby had that stalker boyfriend. He didn't want to see what was happening, didn't want to feel the pain, but his body betrayed him. The pain spiked worse and his eyes flew open, tears running down his cheeks. His vison was hazy as he saw the beast above him. Dark green eyes jolted to his, but all Tim could see was red. Blood…his blood. It was too much. He wasn't Ducky or even Palmer, but the times he saw that much blood outside of a body, well…he didn't like where his thoughts were heading. His chest was burning, his body shaking from him holding his breath. There was still so much he wanted to do if he lived, starting with apologizing to his sister about breaking her porcelain doll when they were kids, even if he did her a favor. It was an ugly thing. More pain filled him, and he finally got the air into his chest. Tim would laugh if he could, as he saw sparks of Tony in the beast, panic and regret overtaking the feral presence before the ferocious eyes returned. He heard an inhuman growl and suddenly grew cold. He used the rest of his strength to reach for Tony's face. He wasn't the only one in pain and If he could get ahold of Tony, then maybe, with his last breath he could at least put Tony's fears to rest.

"To-Tony, It's o-okay." Tim's eyes slipped closed before he could see if his words made it through to his friend.

"No, no, no, no, no…It was just supposed to be a little! Damnit! C'mon Tim! Wake up!" Tony felt so much horror and regret at what he'd done, he could feel his stomach rebelling becoming sour in his gut. The back of his hand coming back smeared in the warm red liquid, making him shake. This wasn't how Tim McGee was supposed to go. He should have had a full life, been Director, met a nice girl and had a family, not killed by a trusted friend!

His mind went blank on how to fix this. He didn't have much time! C'mon think! In his panic a small thought sprung like a leak. He could turn him. Sure, that would mean years of looking out for him, but didn't he already do that already? The leak started to solidify into a stream. Another thought popped up and it felt like he got socked in the solar plexus. What if Tim hated him for turning him into a monster? His terrified mind supplied a rebuttal. At least he would be alive _to_ hate you! The stream turned into a river and his choice was made. Okay, so he was really going to change Tim and then pray to whoever would listen that the younger man didn't hate him too much.

Tony couldn't feel his pulse anymore, save for a faint beat every minute or so. This was going to be his only chance. Tony bit down on his own wrist forming two holes where blood swelled up immediately. He sucked blood into his mouth and covered the younger man's lips, releasing the tangy liquid into Tim's slack mouth. He rubbed Tim's throat, urging the blood to flow down. It wasn't called the 'kiss of life' for nothing. Well, in Tim's case, the 'kiss of death'. Tony could only wait as the blood started to circulate through Tim's body. He was worried when after a minute had already passed and Tim still hadn't started to breathe or awaken. He was just about to start thinking of what new names he could go by when he heard it. The faint gasp of breath from the younger man. He couldn't stop the surge of relief well up in his stomach. It took everything he had to not smother Tim in his arms.

"Tim! McGee, you okay!?" The desperate tone was easily detected, but Tim couldn't focus. Everything seemed fuzzy, muffled around the edges, like he was seeing everything fly past him. He could practically see Tony's abnormal breathing, Tony's green eyes cataloguing every twitch, every movement he made. The vibrant green held his attention, dulling every other color and sense until Tony left out a sigh of relief and locked eyes with him. He didn't know what was going on, but he instantly knew it was Tony's fault. His head started to pound, like a night after going toe to toe drinking with Tony. He watched as Tony changed from crouching over him in panic to sitting cross legged on the ground, more relaxed than he really should, what with all the blood covering him. Wait- what happened? Why was Tony covered in blood? He heard Tony repeat his question, all soft tones and voice quieter than Tim had ever heard it. Who knew DiNozzo could be so quiet? Caring? He couldn't find the proper word and gave up when his stomach growled. When was the last time he had eaten? The doughnut he had for breakfast this morning?

"I'm starving." Tim deadpanned, his eyes moved from the blood on Tony to his eyes, recognizing amusement filtering through the concern. He only felt confusion when the older man let out a laugh, watching as Tony bit at his wrist, reopening what looked like a fresh wound and held it out to him. Tim wanted to be alarmed, but when his eyes latched onto the free-flowing blood, his stomach betrayed him, letting out an even louder growl.

Tony pushed his wrist even closer and Tim couldn't stop the way his mouth watered at the sweet scent, like warmed honey on spiced peaches. He licked his lips, but he still didn't want to do what Tony was insisting. He wasn't a…a…vampire. He forced his brain to say the word, letting out a growl in frustration. He saw the amusement in Tony fade as concern took front and center.

"Drink. You'll feel better afterwards Tim, promise." Tim's resolve broke when he caught another whiff and gave into the temptation, latching onto Tony's wrist, like his life depended on it.

* * *

Will be posting this chapter as its own story as I plan to continue this as its own series.


End file.
